a 4 letter word
by obsessiveanimefreak
Summary: "He doesn't even know does he" kiku stated   "doesn't know what" Alfred turned his head    "guess I assumed wrong it just seemed you.."  "Have fallen in love with my chéri" France finished twirling a piece of his hair "non?"


America ran down the halls dodging students and running into a few as he took sharp turns into the labyrinth know as the schools halls. 'I have to make it to the student council room before he leaves'. if he makes it to the council room he can meet up with his crush before he leaves the school for his penthouse. Making it was vital, making it meant he would be able to hang with the crush, go to his house and sleep over a perfect day in his perspective.

Taking another sharp turn he ran into a student. "ow, the fuck Alfred" the student said pushing him off

to make it even better it was his brother "sorry matty but if you weren't in my way-"

"if I weren't in your way? Maybe if you weren't running ,maybe if you weren't so fat ,maybe if you weren't born!" he didn't mean that Alfred knew it. His brother was jealous of him, he's always forgotten almost invisible unlike Alfred

The brothers stood up "yeah yeah we all know if I wasn't alive the world would be a safer calmer place" Alfred took off again "but guess what I'm to awesome to die"

"get over yourself!"

"finally m-made it" Alfred panted exhausted. He got lost twice once in the wrong campus and the other time on the wrong floor. 'he better not be gone'

"yoz ya'll the awesome-ness has returned" dramatically he opened the doors still panting. In the huge room stood 3 people kiku,francis,and Arthur.

"hello Alfred-san" kiku responded bowing. America nodded walking to the table the 3 crowded

"what ya'll up ta?"

"stop murdering the queens language" Arthur said finally granting him attention with a scowl but then again that's his normal look

"sorry I forgot you 'brits.' Are uptight gentlemen with sticks stuck up their asses" America said grinning

" a gentlemen is a title not to be taken for granted you don't just 'get' it" Arthur said acting as if it was a comeback

"it's surprising how you got it Mr. pirate" Arthur winced, him being a former pirate always haunted him and was constantly used against the poor boy

"sod off the past is the past frog" France gave a laugh placing his hand on England 'don't touch him'

"And now you're a punk rocker with his own band" Japan chimed pointing to the guitar perched against the wall

England gave a hurt look, kiku has been known to always take his side "oi! Whose side you on?"

"I'm neutral"

"…." England looked back down at what they were working on " I don't have a band" he emphasized on the last word "we just play on the street"

"you play?" America said almost with a whining

"no need to cry about" England said rubbing his temples, this conversation was annoying him and giving him a bloody headache

"Al didn't know?" Japan said with a surprised tone

"nope I kept it a pretty good hidden from him not purposely he's just never here when I perform " he looked over to find America already messing with the guitar "ugh I was lucky enough when he missed the multiple times I performed in class"

"But you guys are so close, you're always together" America jumped at the comment, blush climbing up his neck

"w-we not always together" he blurted picking up the guitar

"mh? You aren't?" Francis continued getting his wandering hand swatted off Arthurs shoulder by the man himself

England rubbed his temples harder "what are you suggesting? It's not like we are da-" America strummed down the strings interrupting the conversation making a surprisingly unpleasant noise

"tsk, its tuning got messed up again" Arthur held out his hand. Alfred gave a confused look 'does he want me to grab it?' he blushed at the thought

"well? You daft" Arthur flicked his hand impatiently "hand it over" embarrassed for staring at Arthurs hand so obviously he quickly handed it over taking a few steps back

"Tsk" Arthur repeated as he turned the prized possession, plucking the strings. The three men calmed listening to the sounds Arthur produced, saying to themselves how beautiful it sounded even if it was 'England' playing

"oi! You guys ok?" the trance was broken. England was skilled when it came to string instruments, He's never taken a lesson in his life and didn't take music class it just came naturally to him. When he played the quote "music soothed the beast" shinned its finest

"aw why did angleterre stop the only good thing about you is-" Arthur hit Francis's jaw with the guitars headstock. "oe! You could of broke my jaw!"

"Che to bad I didn't" Arthur pulled his guitar back brushing off the headstock as if there were itty French cooties on it. "Anyways," he started standing from his chair "I have to go get some items from the library I'll be right back, Keep fort for a bit"he took off

"o..k" America slumped down in the pre warmed chair Arthur rid of.

"He doesn't even know does he" kiku stated examining the sulking man

"doesn't know what" Alfred turned his head trying to hide his sad expression. It's not his fault he fell for a thick headed oaf who's so dense he can't notice the swarm of girls that gather around him. Or he hoped he didn't notice them

Kiku eyed him more before giving an exhausted sigh "guess I assumed wrong it just seemed you.."

"Have fallen in love with my chéri" France finished twirling a piece of his hair "non?"

"…" Alfred didn't answer 'its too embarrassing to say I love let alone like him'. He glanced down at the papers pretending to read them but he was to lost in thought.

France gave a irritated sigh hoping he could of got a little conformation on his feeling though they were quite obvious "well changing the subject" he said tapping the paper Alfred was zoned out on "you two going to the dance?"

"Hopefully, Taiwan hasn't said if she wanted to ye-"

"You two are too cute~" France wrapped an arm around kiku "but I still prefer relationships without ties" he winked, Japan shrugged him off.

Once the commotion calmed the two eldest men in the room stared at Alfred awaiting his reply. He ignored them, trying his best not to met eyes with him instead he turned his attention back to the guitar 'iggy sure is taking awhile'

Filling the silence Japan added "I wonder who else is going"

"Antonio will probably go with Romano, Ludwig with Vene, Feliks 'n Toris" The Frenchmen paused turning towards the door

"Arthur and one of the lovely girls he randomly chooses" Alfred twitched. That statement was half true, at every dance he has seen him, he chooses a girl at the dance but he has a method to his madness he always chooses the least expected girl in the room usually the girl alone in the corner sipping the watered down punch. No one understands why. He has millions of rich, beautiful girls that swoon over him but when asked about it he says:

"_They (the hot girls) are to full of themselves, they're little brats who think that who they are with or 'love' is a status game they can't say a simple word" last year he asked Liechtenstein to dance._

Japan glared at France "and you America?"

"Mh" He grumbled picking up the guitar 'these guys are so boring might as well goes find England'

France growl raising his voice "you want to know something Alfred, you always call Arthur think headed but-" he paused felling a little sorry for yelling at the younger "its not his fault he doesn't understand someone's feeling when they never say them" and he left gently closing the door behind him

"…" Alfred walked to the other side of the room picking up a black case next to Arthurs stuff carefully putting the cliché red guitar, getting a awful felling of boredom, but then again when isn't he bored?. Soaking in Frances statement "So um kiku, I'm gonna go look for Arthur and head home"

"Is that so?"

Al put iggys backpack on him and picked up the guitar "mh so I'll see you" he started to the door

"Ah waits Alfred" kiku stopped him short pulling a folded piece of paper from his backpack "here take this" he placed it in his shirt pocket noticing the lack of hands Alfred had

"Uh, dude thanks" Alfred assumed it was a fortune card or something and took off 'jez! We're not in Japan stop doing weird things like giving out cards and bowing'

"Bye, be careful not to get lost"

…..he got lost

* * *

Mh? Oh confused, well don't be I'm not typing from the pits of hell so don't be alarmed I'm fully alive

I hope this is at-least a little pleasing to the eyes and brain if not I'm sorry here have a cookie for reading and please stay tuned for the rest (tell me if ya like this! Please it'll make it update trust me)

And btw to my past coffee stains the heart readers I'm sorry I'm quitting the story wanna finish it how you want to I gladly allow (even if your going to put "everyone dies the end" or "this story sucked so bad everyone exploded)


End file.
